protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Uma introdução a anarquia
(Talvez você seja anarquista e nunca soube disso) ;Erva Daninha ;Uma breve e acessível introdução as idéias e práticas anarquistas. (nota: este panfleto não tem a intenção de definir e delimitar o que é a anarquia. Este panfleto não é um manifesto anarquista, muito menos representa a opinião dos anarquistas em geral, é uma tentativa de compartilhar as perpectivas e a luta anarquista entre todos aqueles interessados em fazer deste mundo um lugar melhor). Algumas palavras sobre Anarquia: * A anarquia é uma existência livre de qualquer forma ou prática de dominação. * Anarquia basicamente significa "sem governo", porém não significa apenas a ausênsia e a rejeição de governo, significa também a rejeição de qualquer forma de hierarquia, dominação, poder e autoridade. * A anarquia foi basicamente o modo de vida na qual a humanidade viveu durante a maior parte de sua existência ( cerca de 99% da história humana ). A cerca de dez mil anos atrás, grupos humanos começaram a trocar uma existência livre e em comunhão com a natureza por uma existência tóxica, infeliz, opressiva, violenta e alienada. Este modo de vida baseado no sedentarismo, na agricultura intensiva, na domesticação de animais e da natureza, na opressão da mulher, na divisão de trabalho, na hierarquia, no controle e exploração dos individuos e comunidades começou a se espalhar pelo mundo, um modo de vida que tem se espalhado pelo mundo até hoje. O capitalismo tecnológico é a atual manifestação desse modo de vida, uma modo de vida que está levando o planeta e seus habitantes à destruição. * O anarquismo ou os anarquistas não oferecem nenhuma utopia ou ideal de sociedade. O anarquismo almeja uma existência livre de autoridades, governos e em harmonia com a natureza. Vários caminhos para uma existência livre, que se manifesta em diversas formas, podem ser tomados. A diversidade das formas, das iniciativas e da construção de uma existência anarquista é de extrema importância. * Uma existência livre de obrigações sem sentido e tarefas que não nos interessam; livre de pessoas que nos dizem o que fazer, como e quando fazer; uma existência onde cada indivíduo seja honrado e respeitado; onde não precisamos sacrificar nossas vidas como fazemos hoje por necessidades básicas como moradia e alimento; uma existência onde podemos conviver com aqueles que amamos e sentimos afinidades; uma existência onde possamos desenvolover nossas habilidades; uma existência onde as crianças possam se desenvolver livremente como individuos plenos e completos que são; uma existencia onde sejamos capazes de cuidar de nós mesmos e onde as decisões sejam tomadas por todos, respeitando as necessidades individuais e capacidades de cada um; uma existência que no lugar da competição pratiquemos o apoio mútuo, um existência onde todas as pessoas tenham acesso aos recursos para uma vida plena e saúdavel; uma existencia saudável que respeite todas as formas de vida e o planeta. Se você compartilha conosco esses desejos, talvez você seja um anarquista e nunca soube disso? ;Mas os anarquistas não são a favor da desordem ? Os anarquistas durante muito tempo foram difamados como meros atiradores de bombas e promotores do caos. Foram difamados pelos formadores de opiniões (jornais, revistas, escolas, partidos ) e por aqueles que detem o poder ao afirmarem que a sociedade que os anarquistas desejavam, sem nenhum governo, sem autoridades, seria um campo de guerra, um caos generalisado, com fome , genocídio, violência e extrema desordem. Porém são estas as caracteristicas de todas as sociedades baseadas em governos, na autoridade, na hierarquia e na domesticação. É exatamente esta a situação que vivenciamos no mundo hoje nas mãos dos politicos e poderosos que são defendidos pelos formadores de opinião que acusam os anarquistas de desordeiros e propagadores do caos. É exatamente esta situação que caracteriza uma sociedade com governo e autoridades. Um exemplo é a guerra em nome da democracia que deixou o Iraque arrazado, com milhares de pessoas mortas! E é nisso que os anarquistas querem dar um fim, querem dar um fim a esta existência tóxica, violenta e doentia. Os anarquistas constróem e lutam por uma existência totalmente oposta a esta que vivemos atualmente. uma sociedade onde não exista abismos entre as pessoas, onde não exista uma separação entre o ser humano e a natureza, uma sociedade onde compartilhamos a terra e seus recursos com todos os seus habitantes. Uma existência livre de dominações e exploração. Uma existência saudável e plena. right|300px ;Anarquia é uma idéia maravilhosa, mas nunca funcionou e provavelmente nunca funcionará! A resposta que podemos dar para aqueles que fazem esta afirmação pode ser a seguinte: A anarquia da certo, a anarquia sempre deu certo e foi o melhor modo de viver que os seres humanos experimentaram (até o surgimento da civilização, a dez mil anos atras, a humanidade viveu 99% de sua existência num modo de vida que podemos chamar 'anarquia primitiva' ou 'anarquia original'). O que não da certo para a humanidade é uma existência baseada na propriedade privada, no controle do Estado sobre a vida das pessoas e na domesticação da vida. Uma existência baseada nestas instituições resulta na realidade doentia que vivenciamos hoje, uma existência vazia. Romper com este sistema e buscarmos uma existência anarquista que identifique e recuse toda forma de dominação é algo saudável e extremamente necessário. O anarquismo, em poucas palavras, é a luta contra todas as formas de dominações e a construção de uma existência livre e prazerosa. Todo obstáculo para a existência de uma vida livre devem ser destruídos. No entanto, existem temas e questões fundamentais para os anarquistas, que devem ser discutidas, denunciadas, combatidas e praticadas. A seguir apresentaremos algumas dessas questões que os anarquistas em geral consideram de grande importância. O Problema do Estado A palavra"anarquia"como foi dito anteriormente significa 'ausência de governos', e um dos principais objetivos dos anarquistas é a destruição de qualquer instituição que exerça poder sobre a as pessoas, e que rouba das pessoas a capacidade de cuidar delas mesmas e de suas comunidades de forma direta. Uma dessas instituições é o Estado (governos). O Estado se desenvolve, estende seu dominio e se propaga de uma maneira tão sistematica e totalitária que as pessoas acabam não conseguindo imaginar a vida humana sem o estado. Consideram o Estado como algo natural, uma solução humana. O Estado é toda estrutura que exerce o governo, o poder e o controle sobre as pessoas e comunidades. As suas formas, estruturas e métodos de exercer controle e poder são muito variados, porém todos mantém a sua caracteristica natural de coerção, manipulação e controle. O Estado pode ser explicitamente autoritário (ditaduras 'comunistas', ditaduras fascistas, monarquias, teocracias etc) ou então pode usar termos e conceitos que o fazem parecer realmente feitos para o bem comum, termos como: 'democracia', 'poder popular', 'orçamento participativo', 'municipalismo', 'democracia direta', 'comunismo de conselho', etc. O Estado também pode se manifestar de maneiras mais simples e em sociedade menores, até mesmo em sociedades tribais numerosas. O Estado surge quando a esfera das decisões que afetam todos os individuos e a comunidade não são mais tomadas face a face ou em consenso envolvendo toda a comunidade e aqueles que seriam afetados por tais decisões. O Estado se forma quando as decisões são tomadas por agrupamentos especificos de pessoas com a função de administrar e decidir. O Estado rouba e controla a comunidade para seu próprio benefício e interesse daqueles que possuem seu controle. Ou seja, o estado trabalha para garantir sua própria existência e a existência previlegiada daqueles que detem o poder. O Estado estabelece uma ordem social que não é natural, uma organização humana que não é de fato 'humana', pois o surgimento do Estado não foi uma escolha da humanidade como um todo. O Estado acaba então impedindo que as pessoas se organizem de forma autônoma, espontânea, igualitária, e em contato com a biorregião em que vivem, uma vez que o Estado possue o controle dos recursos naturais e manipula as interações das comunidades. O Estado impede as pessoas de vivenciarem uma comunidade real. Uma sociedade com Estado não é uma sociedade ' verdadeira' . Pode-se dizer que uma sociedade com Estado é uma sociedade doente, parasitada. E a Democracia? Termos como 'democracia' foram extremamente difundidos como sinômino de participação e poder de decisão das pessoas. Nada mais falso. Bob Black, um anarquista norte americano, afirma que "se 'democracia' significasse pessoas terem controle de suas próprias vidas , então os anarquistas seriam os únicos democratas verdadeiros". Mas 'democracia' de maneira alguma significa "pessoas cuidando de suas vidas". O filósofo frances Rousseau escreveu que na democracia as pessoas são livres apenas no momento do voto, no resto do tempo as pessoas são escravas dos governos( uma opinião bem moderada por sinal). Delegar a outras pessoas o poder de controlar e de decidir as nossas vidas nao é de maneira alguma algo inteligente a se fazer, pois o mesmo governo que elegemos, nos piores dos casos, pode decidir colaborar com uma guerra e muito possívelmente voce não concordaria que seu filho ou mesmo você fosse para uma guerra (matar outras pessoas que nem você e seu filho), sem dizer que esta guerra com certeza não representaria seus intereses ( a não ser que você seja um capitalista que lucraria muito com a guerra, ou um estadista que teria seu poder extendido a outra regiões e populações). Vale lembrar que certamente existem maneiras melhores de resolvermos nossas divergências do que declarar uma guerra! Em outros casos mais comuns os governos e pessoas eleitas democraticamente podem tomar decisões que não agradam certas pessoas ou certos grupos de pessoas, e numa democracia não existem mecanismos para a recusa das decisões governamentais ou então para a manifestação efetiva de seus descontentamentos, os descontentes terão que esperar a proxima eleição. O sentido que é atribuido a palavra 'democracia' como sistema de governo onde temos opção de escolha é algo muito deturpado e mal explicado. Nossas vidas acontecem aqui e agora, elas mudam inesperadamente, as situações e problemas que enfrentamos como individuos e como comunidade surgem a todo momento, não faz sentido optarmos pelo destino de nossas vidas de tempos em tempos. Nossa vida é aqui e agora, temos que cuidar dela todo o dia. Muitas vezes certas decisões devem ser tomadas imediatamente, outras questões maiores podem e devem ser debatidas, e maneiras diferentes de lidar com certas questões e problemas podem surgir. Os anarquistas possuem muitas idéias sobre como as decisões podem ser feitas numa sociedade verdadeiramente cooperativa e voluntária. A maioria dos anarquistas (principalmente os anarquistas-verdes) acreditam que as comunidades locais devam ser pequenas o suficientes para que as pessoas se conheçam, ou ao menos onde as pessoas possam compartilhar laços familares, de amizade, opinião ou interesse com todas as pessoas. E devido ser uma comunidade local, as pessoas dividiriam conhecimentos em comum sobre suas comunidades e seus ambientes. As pessoas saberiam que conviveriam com as consequências de suas escolhas e decisões. Diferentemente dos burocratas e políticos, coordenadores e dirigentes, que vivem aparte da vida da comunidade e decidem a vida de e para as outras pessoas. Anarquismo e história A luta por uma existência livre e plena, onde cuidamos de nós mesmos e vivemos de acordo com nossos desejos e ansiedades, em outras palavras, a luta por uma existência anarquista, existe a partir do momento em que a liberdade dos individuos e a auto determinação das comunidades é roubada. A luta pela anarquia, é então tão antiga quanto a própria civilização. Porém, o termo "anarquista" , ou "anarquismo", só foi adotado e desenvolvido recentemente como resultado das lutas sociais que surgiram com a revolução industrial. Mas as revoltas, levantes e projetos com elementos anarquistas podem ser encontrados ao longo de toda a história humana após o surgimento da civilização. A revolta dos anabatistas na alemanha de 1523 contra toda autoridade religiosa e admisnitrativa, no Brasil os africanos escravizados que se rebelaram e fugiram construindo comunidades ("quilombos") onde estabeleciam uma vida comunal; povos indigenas no mundo todo em luta contra os colonizadores; estes são alguns exemplos de luta por uma existência anarquista. Mesmo que não usassem o termo 'anarquista', princípios e elementos anarquistas são encontrados nestes exemplos. Um animal que ao ser aprisionado luta com todas as suas forças e ferocidade contra seu opressor, está em luta pela sua existência livre, ou seja, pela sua existência anarquista. Portanto, a luta pela anarquia se manifestou de diversas formas e em diversas épocas. Seria um erro grave ignorarmos esse fato e considerarmos 'lutas anarquistas' aquelas lutas onde o termo anarquista ou anarquismo foi usado para definir e defender um movimento. As tentativas de articular a formação de um movimento anarquista unificado e organizado formalmente não faria nada mais nada menos do que tentar controlar uma luta que sempre toma e deve tomar diversas formas e em diversos contextos. Apesar da importância histórica do movimento anarquista, reconhecer que a anarquia não é fruto de uma idéia estudada e/ou formulada, e sim de uma experiência vivida, uma tensão, uma condição de existência, é extremamente importante e saudável para construirmos uma existência livre, e ao longo deste caminho experienciarmos situações libertárias. Religião, espiritualidade e anarquia A religião é o resultado de uma ausência da plenitude em nossa própria existência. A religião surge no momento em que estas experiências ou a própria existência plena, com um sentido de comunhão com o todo, tenha se perdido e uma sensação de desassossego toma lugar. Este é o sentido da palavra 'religião' (do latin religare), uma espécie de esforço em 'religar' esta conexão perdida. Restaurar uma espiritualidade que uma vez era comum a todos. Esta espiritualidade que uma vez era comum a todos foi perdida quando começaram a existir os especialistas entre os humanos, e um dos primeiros especialistas foi o xamam. O xamam foi concentrando habilidades que uma vez eram comum a todos, nas mãos de um só indiviudo. Essa concentração de poder enfraquece espiritualmente os outros individuos, dando início a dependência de um expecialista para as questões agora chamadas "espirituais" e dando assim o inicio a religião. Neste processo, o xamam, o padre, o sacerdote, o bispo monopolizam, manipulam e controlam este acesso à espiritualidade, para a percepção do 'maravilhoso' e da sensação de comunhão com o todo, estes especialistas aprisionam estas percepções e passam a dar explicações e a mediar estas experiências que são COMUNS A TODAS AS PESSOAS. Criando noções hierarquicas, de sagrado e divino etc. Como foi dito ja uma vez, os especialistas "não entram e não deixam entrar ". Consequentemente podemos dizer que estes xamans foram os primeiros lideres, e toda hierarquia e autoridade acaba sendo justificada por motivos religiosos. E certamente a religião é um dos primeiros recursos para justificar uma sociedade dividida em dominantes e dominados, para justificar toda espécie de hierarquia. Obviamente falar sobre a questão da religião e da espiritualidade é algo que rende muito debate e reflexão . Como foi dito acima, as religiões ou movimentos religiosos e espirituais surgem com um intuito de reatar uma plenitude perdida. Sendo assim, muitas pessoas encontram inspirações libertárias e anarquistas em diversas correntes religiosas. Encontramos manifestações e inclinações libertárias em praticamente todas as religiões: cristianismo, budismo, hinduismo, taoismo, islamismo, xamanismo e outras. Estes anarquistas "religiosos" rejeitam qualquer autoridade ou hierarquia religiosa. Movimentos e indivíduos com estas buscas e propostas surgiram ao longo de toda a história. Civilização e Capitalismo É cada vez maior o número de anarquistas que vem reconhecendo a própria civilização como a origem de toda a destruição da espécie humana, do planeta e de seus habitantes. O capitalismo é apenas a atual manifestação da civilização. Qual o problema da civilização? Por que devemos destruí-la? Pode parecer absurdo afirmações como "destruir a civilização", mas a questão é simples, estamos tão acostumados com a idéia de que 'civilização' significa 'organização humana' que quando ouvimos uma ameaça contra a civilização entendemos que seja uma ameaça contra a própria humanidade. Apesar das civilizações terem surgido em várias épocas e em vários locais diferentes, tomando várias formas e dimensões (é de extrema importancia ressaltar que as civilizações são algo extremamentes recentes na história humana, abrange cerca de 1% de nossa história), podemos apontar alguns elementos - fundamentos - comuns que caracterizam todas as civilizações. Fundamentos que são a antitese da vida livre e plena: Domesticação (de animais e plantas), divisão de trabalho, classes sociais, sociedade de massas, subjulgação da mulher, exploração e destruição ambiental, aparatos de controle social (exércitos, guardas, polícia), aparato militar, Estado, tecnologias avançadas de produção e controle. Daniel Quinn em seu livro Ismael, fala de algo como o "o grande esquecimento" da humanidade, o esquecimento sofrido pelos civilizados de como era a vida antes da civilização. Este grande esquecimento é um dos pré-requisitos para o surgimento da civilização, devemos esquecer como era e como pode ser a vida antes e fora da civiliação, devemos esquecer que a vida humana e os modos como humanos podem viver podem tomar diversas formas que não sejam coercitivas e ambientalmente prejudiciais. A civilização se impõe psicologicamente nos fazendo acreditar que o modo de vida civilizado é a melhor forma de se viver. E é de extrema importância termos em mente que a tragétoria do estilo de vida de bandos ou tribal de caça e coleta para uma vida civilizada nunca foi feita de forma livre e espontânea, este processo sempre foi levado na base da espada e do extermínio. A civilização não é um fenomeno natural ou um caminho seguido espontâneamente pelos humanos, a civilização é um mundo imposto! Contra as Sociedades de Massas A anarquia é incompatível com a uma sociedade de massas. As sociedades de massas são demasiadas complexas para que possam existir sem qualquer espécie de controle, sem alguma forma de especialização para controlar e organizar a produção e a distribuição entre a sociedade. Esta especialização cria uma sociedade dividida entre aqueles que controlam e os que são controlados, alienando a nossa capacidade de autonomia. Nesta sociedade a experiência direta entre os indivíduos e a capacidade de se organizarem livremente de acordo com suas afinidades e desejos é potencialmente prejudicada. A sociedade de massas também é responsável não só pela alienação entre os individuos, é resposável igualmente pela alienação humana em relação a natureza. Favorecendo uma falsa distinção entre humanos e natureza. As sociedades de massas são ecologicamente insustentáveis, pois para abastecer tal sociedade quantidades cada vez maiores de recursos precisam ser extraídos constantemente para a o seu funcionamento, o que ocasiona problemas ecológicos bem conhecidos hoje. Para construirmos uma sociedade anarquica temos que ter em mente a descentralização das comunidades humanas, devemos construir uma comunidade o suficiente pequena para que todos os individuos sejam honrados e que nossa experiência direta entre os indivíduos e a natureza não seja comprometida. Biocentrismo vs Antropocentrismo Combater as dominações sem questionar a domesticação e a agricultura, sem questionarmos e combatermos o antropocentrismo apenas continuariamos a reproduzir a mesma sociedade autoritária e opressiva que tem arruinado a vida no planeta até agora. O antropocentrismo é uma visão de mundo que coloca nós humanos como uma espécie superior as outras espécies, nos coloca no centro da existência. Uma perspectiva que tem justificado o domínio humano sobre a terra e os outros animais, uma perspectiva que nos destaca deste mundo, nos deixando 'acima' das demais interações da natureza. O biocentrismo não desconsidera a comunidade humana, mas nos tira do pedestal que tem justificado todas as práticas humanas abusivas contra o mundo natural, e nos insere neste planeta como mais uma das espécies que o habitam. Não existe hierarquias naturais, nem mesmo competição entre as espécies para dominar o mundo. Cada espécie tem suas características e universos, as espécies 'evoluem' da água para a terra, da terra para a água, em constante adaptação. Um comportamento ou visão de mundo que se baseia numa suposta superioridade de uma espécie (no caso nós humanos) só pode resultar na atual condição de eminente catástrofe ambiental que estamos enfrentando. Esta mentalidade está destruindo tudo e deve acabar. Patriarquismo Combater as dominações que alteram e prejudicam as interações naturais entre os individuos e entre os individuos e o planeta significa direcionarmos nossas lutas contra uma das fontes de todas as domesticações: O patriarquismo. A luta pela anarquia é uma luta anti-patriarcal, e esta é uma luta para ser travada cotidianamente, identificando as 'impregnações' do patriarquismos em nossas relações entre nós mesmos e entre a natureza. Anti-militarismo O Estado para manter seu controle sobre individuos e comunidades, para confrontar e inibir qualquer força que significa ameaça, usa o militarismo como um recurso básico. Obviamente ser um policial, um militar, ou carcereiro etc, é colaborar com o Estado e com as suas agressões, é colaborar para que o Estado e o capital continuem com seus projetos de domínio sobre nós e sobre a terra. Temos que combater este braço armado do Estado através da ação direta e da desobediência. Anti-Nacionalismo O Nacionalismo separa a humanidade e cria um campo de guerra entre as diferenças. Os estados usam o nacionalismo com conceitos de 'unidade' e 'naçã'o para criar uma especie de 'corpo nacional' onde todos tem a obrigação de defender e venerar, algo como 'defender a patria mãe' etc. Esses conceitos camuflam muito bem o que esta por trás de "defender a pátria" ou a nação. Camufla muito bem os interesses de domínio e expansão daqueles que possuem o poder. O nacionalismo é uma ferramenta usada pelos dominantes para criar uma espécie de sentimento de unidade numa sociedade dividida. Tal ferramenta substitui o sentimento e o conceito de "comunidade" pelo conceito de "nação" e "amor à patria". A pratica nacionalista é inerentemente racista, o nacionalismo foi construido com base no racismo. O nacionalismo cria a percepção totalmente errônea do "estrangeiro". O Nacionalismo foi algo usado em diversas épocas e de diversas maneiras diferentes, mas sua natureza é unica, é criar um sentimento de unidade e de fidelidade a esta unidade. Mas tal unidade, é bom lembrar, é a unidade de uma sociedade dividida entre exploradores e explorados, e a fidelidade à patria e à nação é a fidelidade a esta sociedade. Como Fredy Perlman colocou: "Nas pegadas dos exércitos nacionais segue a marcha do progresso. Esses exércitos patrióticos foram (e são) uma das maravilhas burguesas. Neles, lobo e cordeiro, aranha e mosca marcham juntos. Neles, proletários são companheiros de seus exploradores, camponeses endividados são amigos dos credores, o tolo é sócio do trapaceiro num empreendimento movido a ódio. Um ódio dirigido a potenciais fontes de capital, os ditos infiéis, selvagens, raças inferiores." A humanidade é uma só comunidade, com todas as suas diferenças e diversidade. Conceitos racistas e separatistas como o nacionalismo apenas nos afastam de entendermos e compreendermos que somos uma só comunidade, e que devemos compartilhar o mundo. Nascer aqui ou ali é inevitável, mas vangloriar-se disto é uma limitação extrema e perigosa. Crítica da Tecnologia A tecnologia não é uma mera ferramenta a serviço do ser humano, a tecnologia também não é apenas um amontoado de silicone, fíbras ópticas, plugs, soldas e dispositivos, tecnologia é um sistema, um sistema que separa as pessoas de si mesmas, dos outros e da natureza, ela não é uma ferramenta, ela representa e incorpora o sistema que tem subjulgado e destruido a vida. Uma ferramenta simples se difere da tecnologia porque tais ferramentas podem ser descartadas logo após serem usadas e não criam um abismo entre o usuário e seu objetivo direto. Uma ferramenta simples não escraviza seu usuário. Uma sociedade que se baseia em tecnologias é uma sociedade dependente e está nas mãos dos especialistas. O que compromete a liberdade indivual e a autodeterminação dos individuos e comunidades. Contra o Industrialismo Contra o Roubo da vida - Contra o trabalho Boa parte de nossas vidas, de nossas tardes , de nossas manhãs e noites são roubadas pelo trabalho. E na maioria dos casos trabalha-se em lugares que não gostamos, fazendo coisas que não gostamos e tudo isso simplesmente para comprarmos coisas que na realidade não precisamos. Bob Black em "A Abolição do Trabalho" afirma que "estamos tão próximos do mundo do trabalho que não conseguimos ver o que ele faz conosco". O trabalho nos empobrece, arruína nossos espíritos, nos enfraquece como indivíduos capazes de desenvolver as mais diversas habilidades e de enfrentar e experimentar as mais diversas situações. Ao contrário do que a mídia, o Estado, os partidos e sindicatos, a esquerda e a direita, o clero e a escola afirmam, o trabalho não é sinônimo de atividade humana, trabalho é sinônimo de alienação humana. O trabalho é o roubo de nossa energia criativa para os fins que não nos interessam e que geralmente são prejudiciais a nós mesmos e ao planeta.Vamos encarar a realidade, ninguém trabalha porque quer, somos induzidos ao trabalho porque o Estado e o capital trabalham juntos para garantir a sobrevivência às custas da humanidade e da Terra, e para isso bombardeiam nossas mentes 24 horas por dia com a mentira de que existe somente esta forma de viver (trabalhar e pagar contas), de que não podemos viver de outra maneira. Fora disso é ilusão, loucura! E quando acreditamos nessa mentira, acabamos com as nossas vidas trabalhando em lugares que não gostamos, fazendo coisas que na realidade não nos interessam. Se desvincilhar do universo do trabalho através da construção da autonomia é um projeto vital para retomarmos o controle e o significado de nossas vida. Contra a Paralisia de Nossas Capacidades - Contra a Escola Escola: um lugar onde a vontade de aprender e ensinar dos individuos são usurpadas para os objetivos de dominação do sistema. A escola é o espaço físico onde os indivíduos não só são preparados para o trabalho, mas são também preparados para aceitar o trabalho e ver o mundo de acordo com a ordem dominante. Nestes centros de domesticação, a necessidade e a vontade natural dos indivíduos em querer aprender, investigar e a compartilhar conhecimentos é alienada, violentada, controlada, reprimida, governada e manipulada. Não é de se estranhar que governos atualmente obriguem os pais a colocarem seus filhos em escolas. Onde mais fariam as pessoas aprenderem desde cedo a obedecer, cumprir tarefas e prazos, aceitar a hierarquia e a autoridade? Acorde cedo, esteja no horário certo, vista seu uniforme, aguarde o sinal, memorize seu número de chamada, entregue o trabalho, se comporte para não acabar na diretoria. Professora, posso ir ao banheiro? Nossa infância e juventude e a de nossos filhos são arruinados em lugares como este. Mesmo em uma "escola livre" a situação ainda está sob controle, ainda é um lugar com horários e datas para separarem o aprender e ensinar dos outros aspectos e momentos da vida. A "escola livre" ainda colabora com a fragmentação da vida. O que queremos é uma vida íntegra e fluída, e não fragmentada. Devemos experimentar novas maneiras livres e igualitárias de compartilharmos o conhecimento da experiência humana, experimentar maneiras que não reproduzem nenhum tipo de dominação. Anarquia é Incompativel com Reformismos A anarquia, a luta pela existência anarquista é incompativel com o reformismo, ou seja, é incompativel com a negociação com o inimigo, com a negociação com aqueles que roubam a nossa vida, com aqueles que alteram e deturapam nossa existência e envenenam o mundo. Os partidos, sindicatos, ongs e até mesmo organizações formais anarquistas são parte deste esforço reformista em não romper com este mundo. Eles visam negociar a exploração das pessos e da terra, manipulam as iniciativas e vontade das pessoas em benefício próprio e não rompem com este mundo, não declaram guerra ao inimigo. O partido revolucionário busca implementar a sua política via eleições, é uma especie de Estado menor. Portanto nosso inimigo óbvio. O sindicato busca negociar com os capitalistas o preço da exploração, portanto um carrasco por acidente. E as organizações formais, buscam a valorização de sua propria organização em detrimento da luta, buscam controlar a luta e minar as iniciativas autonomas. Portanto buscam uma imagem de sucesso, e não a real transformação de nossas vidas. O reformismo requer a negociação com o inimigo. Embora o objetivo do anarquista seja a destruição completa do inimigo, muitas vezes encontramos a contradição do reformismo entre os anarquistas (ex: Anarco-sindicalistas e algumas formas de anarco-comunismo). Negociar com o inimigo danifica qualitativamente o avanço de nossas lutas contra esta ordem atual. Ja foi dito que as reformas apenas deixam a situação melhor suportável, ou seja, as dominações se camuflam de forma mais eficiente, e o que está por trás de toda esta situação fica mais difícil de enxergar. Não se separa pensamento da prática Não separar pensamento da ação não se trata de purismo ou seguir "regras anarquistas", a anarquia não é uma seita com regras e normas de conduta. Nao separar pensamento da ação significa uma 'tensão anarquista', um direcionamento. Significa uma tensão em nos desvincilharmos de todas as dominações e micro dominações que nos impedem de vivermos uma vida plena. É de fato uma busca por uma qualidade de vida, mas tal qualidade de vida é uma transformação em nossas vidas que deve afetar o todo social. Os tópicos a seguir irão tratar mais especificamente sobre esta questão. Revoluções Diárias? Autonomia Não temos que esperar por uma revolução para podermos então vivenciar tudo aquilo que acreditamos e que desejamos, alias a tal revolução só é possivel se começarmos a praticar pequenas revoluções diárias aqui e agora. Neste tópico vamos dar alguns exemplos (e não modelos ) de estratégias e alternativas para construirmos nossa autonomia e ficarmos cada vez mais independente da máquina civilizadora. ;Ocupações/squats: Ocupar casas e construções abandonadas é um estratégia importante para criarmos espaços libertários de convívio, espaços antes vazios e ociosos se transformam e Centros comunitários com bibliotecas, hortas comunitarias, espaços para oficinas e trocas de informações. ;Desobediência: Embora cada vez mais independente da atividade humana devido a tecnologia, o sistema necessita de nossa submissão ao seu projeto. A desobediência tem um papel extremamente importante aqui. Desobedecer significa não colaborar com este sistema, e isto nos coloca em contato com a responsabilidade de estarmos permanetemente em conflito com esta ordem, nos coloca em contato também com necessidade da solidariedade revolucionária (sobre o que falaremos mais adiante). Recusar votar, recusar o serviço militar, ou qualquer outra "obrigação" imposta pelo sistema é algo extremamente importante, mas não podemos parar por ai, temos que destruir este mundo de obrigações e submissão. ;Não colaboração com a mídia: O Estado é a administração de toda a destruição do mundo, e a mídia é seu propagandista e hipnotizador. Portanto se queremos criar a autonomia e destruir a máquina de morte, não colaborar com a mídia e sabotá-la é uma estratégia essencial. Muitos anarquistas acreditam que podemos usar a midia como ferramenta de propaganda. Sim, temos o problema da propaganda, divulgar nossas idéias e propostas, não colaborar com a midia nos coloca numa posição onde temos que criar nossa própria mídia, nossos modos autônomos e criativos de divulgarmos nossas críticas e propostas. Se engana quem pensa que a midia pode fazer isso por nós. ;Práticas e estratégias que nos tornam menos dependentes da necessidade do trabalho e de recursos do sistema: Podemos começar agora a experimentar a construção de uma atmosfera de autonomia, sempre na tensão de melhorar a sua qualidade e variedade. Alguns exemplos breves neste sentido são: a reutilização da água da chuva, banheiro seco, fogão a lenha, uso de transportes mais economicos e não poluentes como a bicicleta; hortas comunitárias, garimpo urbano (a prática de recuperar aquilo que foi descartado mas que ainda pode ser útil, e a utilização de outros recursos que encontramos num abiente urbano, como por exemplo a coleta de alimentos desperdiçados em fins de feira); reconhecimentos das ervas comestíveis e medicinais, artesanato, educação autônoma, coletivização de recursos, e por ai vai, até onde nossa criatividade permitir. ;Resgate de práticas sustentáveis indígenas: Em relação a autonomia e a vida em harmonia com o mundo natural, os povos indigenas são com quem temos mais que aprender, e são principalmente os quais a cultura de morte está dizimando, do inicio da civilização até hoje. Por isso temos a necessidade urgente de destruir a cultura de morte antes que ela destrua os ultimos resquícios de nossa natureza humana, caso contrário o trabalho de resgatarmos a capacidade de cuidarmos de nós mesmos e de nos reconectarmos com a terra será mais difícil e doloroso. Resgatar práticas indigenas não significa nos apropriarmos das culturas indigenas, dos seus costumes e crenças, existem técnicas e habilidades que todos os povos indigenas compartilham, que é a capacidade se reconhecer parte do meio ambiente e de um íntimo conhecimento do meio ambiente em que vive, conhecimento do clima, plantas, animais, fontes de água, minerais, solo, e como utilizar cada um destes elementos. Esta é uma das valiosas lições que temos que Re-aprender com os povos indigenas. Somos todos indigenas, e voltaremos a ser. E esta afirmação nos leva ao proximo item. ;Feral: A civilização é baseada na domesticação, na domesticação humana, animal e das plantas. Isto significa que a civilização é baseada no controle de algo que nasceu para ser livre e pleno, sem este roubo da vida a civilização não pode existir. Este é o fundamento de qualquer civilização: controle do selvagem, controle do natural, simplesmente o domínio. O processo de nos tornarmos ferais é o processo de nos desfazermos de toda domesticação, é um processo de cura, um processo de nos tornarmos novamente selvagens, de nos tornarmos seres livres e plenos. É o retorno ao natural, o retorno a terra, a anarquia original. ;Insurgência Nomade: Talvez esta seja uma prática que ainda será bastante discutida e praticada, uma prática a ser redescoberta como estratégia libertadora. Como prática subversiva e libertária o Nomadimso Insurgente não é algo novo, apenas não é tão difundido e nem mesmo conhecido como "insurgencia nomade" (ao menos no Brasil). Nós, humanos, somos uma espécie que durante 99% de nossa existência vivemos como coletores-caçadores nômades, (apenas 1% da história humana vivemos, devido a uma cultura autoritaria e dominadora, como seres sedentários). Isto significa que somos o que somos (com nossos sentidos, corpos e mente, etc) porque vivemos e nos desenvolvemos como seres nômades, seres não sedentarios. Portanto, para uma vida livre e plena é necessário resgatarmos aspectos de nosso nomadismo ancestral e entendê-lo. Qual animal em estado selvagem (isto é, em estado livre e natural) é sedentario? Auto-Defesa, Ação Direta e Insurreição Para construirmos um novo mundo temos que destruir o velho, ou então correremos o risco de cedo ou tarde sermos engolidos novamente pelo sistema. A ação direta, o que inclui a sabotagem, exerce aqui um importante papel, e o insurrecionalismo nos inspira com a atmosfera do conflito permanente contra esta ordem. Obviamente construirmos uma relidade autonoma significa um forte ataque contra este sistema de dominações. Porém, é necessário igualmente um ataque contra as manifestações e estruturas físicas da civilização, assim como desenvolvermos também uma capacidade de auto-defesa de nossa autonomia. ;Auto-Defesa: Precisamos construir uma cultura de auto defesa, as artes marciais e esportes como parkour podem nos oferecer boas informações . A auto defesa é exigida em diversas situações, desde um simples passeio pelas ruas onde podemos ser surpreendidos por otários fascistas, até mesmo quando fugimos da policia, caso sejamos pego de supresa numa ação direta, ou entao numa manifestação, e quando corremos risco de despejo em nossas ocupações. Este é um tema em aberto, e ainda pouco debatido e praticado por aqui no Brasil. Porém de importancia vital ;Ação Direta: A ação direta na verdade é uma forma de auto defesa, mas digamos que é uma auto defensa 'ofensiva' . por exemplo, incendiar as instalações, maquinários e ferramentas de uma futura construção (uma rodovia ou hidrelétrica por exemplo) que irá devastar uma grande area de floresta e prejudicar aldeias indigenas é um ato de auto defesa, mas também é um ataque. Grupos clandestinos sob a sigla da ALF (animal liberation front) e ELF (earth liberation front) são alguns exemplos de ação direta que utilizam a sabotagem e danos materiais e econômicos como forma de impedir as práticas que tem arruinado o planeta, matando e humilhado os animais. a Alf e Elf não possuem líderes, nem organizações formais, sede etc, qualquer um pode agir em nome destas siglas para sabotar aqueles que destroem a terra e denunciar tais práticas. ;Insurrecionalismo: O insurrecionalismo é uma perspectiva que visa identificar as dominações e atacar, sem esperar uma crítica pura, final e verdadeira. Insurrecionalismo é o conflto permamente contra esta ordem , visando a destruição do sistema e a retomada imediata do controle de nossas próprias vidas, de acordo com nossos desejos e afinidades. O insurrecionalismo também visa criar uma atmosfera ou um momento de revolta generalizada contra a ordem dominante. Autonomia da luta - Cultura de Segurança - Solidariedade Revolucionária ;Pela qualidade e não Quantidade Por muito tempo, temos encarado a resistência contra o sistema, como algo que necessita de quantidade, um grande movimento revolucionário, movimentos de massas, etc. Esta mentalidade de certa forma tem nos atrapalhado até hoje em entendermos que é necessario um foco na qualidade da luta e não na quantidade (embora a quantidade é importante, mas em outros aspectos). Com esta mentalidade, por exemplo, deixamos de fazer transformações reais em nossas vidas diretamente quando estamos preocupados mais com a quantidade do que com a qualidade. Isso acontece quando nossos esforços se concentram em construir um grande movimento ao invés de criarmos aqui e agora em nossas vidas uma atmosfera autonoma e em conflito com a ordem social. Não que a quantidade não seja importante, o problema é quando o foco de nossas atividades e projetos priorizam a quantidade. ;Autonomia da luta Quando falamos em autonomia da luta, significa que a luta antes de tudo deve ser autonoma, não é necessário se filiar ou formar nenhum movimento, o importante aqui é estar decidido em levar adiante um projeto insurrecionário contra o sistema. ;Grupos de afinidade Estando decidido levar adiante um projeto insurrecionário, nos unir com aqueles que temos afinidades pessoais e com tal projeto é de extrema importância, formando assim um grupo de afinidades. Um grupo de afinidades permite que os indivíduos envolvidos, que se conhecem profundamente, facilite melhor o entendimento e o desenvolvimento dos projetos e atividades, e também dificulta a infiltração de informantes em nosso meio. ;Cultura de segurança ''Então o que é uma cultura de segurança? É uma cultura onde as pessoas conhecem os seus direitos e, mais importante, fazem uso deles. Aqueles que pertencem a uma cultura de segurança sabem que comportamentos comprometem a segurança e estão imediatamente prontos para educar aquelas pessoas que, por ignorância, esquecimento, ou fraqueza pessoal, tomam parte de comportamentos de insegurança. Esta consciência de segurança torna-se uma cultura quando o grupo no seu todo faz violações de segurança socialmente inaceitáveis no grupo. O que não dizer, para começar. Existem certas coisas que são inoportunas para discutir abertamente. Estas coisas incluem: * O seu envolvimento ou o envolvimento de alguém com algum grupo clandestino; * O desejo de alguém em envolver-se com esse tipo de grupos; perguntar aos outros se são membros de um grupo clandestino; * A sua participação ou a participação de alguém em qualquer ação ilegal; * A alegação de alguém para tais ações; * Os seus planos ou os planos de alguém para uma ação futura. * Essencialmente, é errado falar acerca de envolvimentos individuais específicos (passado, presente ou futuro) com atividades ilegais. " - Trecho retirado do panfleto "Cultura de Segurança" - 1 Por não estarmos mais vivendo em uma ditadura declarada tendemos a negligenciar quase que completamente a nossa própria segurança. Adotar uma cultura de segurança é algo básico para qualquer individuo ou coletivo envolvido em atividades e iniciativas anti-sistema. Solidariedade é vital Mesmo adotando uma cultura de segurança, corremos o risco de sermos presos pelo Estado. Por sermos exatamente contra o sistema somos uma espécie de crimonosos. Portanto o que o estado enquadra como crimino ou como inocente não faz tanta diferença para nós. O fato é que o Estado tem o poder de encarcerar nossos companheiros e usar tal intimidação para abafar nosso movimento. A solidariedade revolucionária não pode se resumir em manifestações pacíficas de apoio ou redes de suporte ao camarada preso, apesar de tais esforços serem de grande importância, tendemos a ver a solidariedade revolucionária como apenas um apoio moral. Temos que encarar a solidariedade revolucionária essencialmente como a continuação e intensificação da nossa propria luta, encarar a solidariedade revolucionária como o aprofundamento de nossa revolta e ações contra esta ordem que destrói nossas vidas, o planeta e apriosiona nossos companheiros. Solidariedade revolucionária contra as vítimas deste sistema é a destruição do sistema. Algumas últimas palavras Repetindo o que foi dito acima: "A anarquia, em poucas palavras, é a luta contra todas as formas de dominações e a construção de uma existência livre e prazeroza. Todo obstáculo para a existência de uma vida livre devem ser destruídos." Esperamos com este material não que você se torne um "anarquista", isto é de menor importância, para nós o importante é que o conteúdo apresentado aqui, de alguma maneira, sensibilize os indivíduos a se tornarem ativos na transformação de suas próprias vidas e na consequente demolição deste sistema que tem nos privado da capacidade de viver da maneira como desejamos, e que tem continuamente destruído o planeta e seus habitantes, nos levando a aniquilação total. "A revolta contra a civilização é a cura de uma profunda ferida de 10.000 anos de domesticação, é a destruição dos agentes que tem nos causado este pesadelo. Existe uma guerra contra esta máquina, contra o roubo de nossa vida e a destruição do nosso planeta. Uma guerra pela vida contra a civilização. E a pergunta não poderia ser outra: De que lado você esta?" informações extras ;sites anarquistas: *Erva Daninha - iniciativa anarquista verde, site com estensa biblioteca, links etc *largue.cjb.net Largue - Ótimo site de critica à civilização, com muitos textos. *Raivindições - Conteúdo anarquista insurrecional. "A raividições é um projeto informal anarquista de edição e publicação de ferramentas para serem usadas na guerra social." *Projeto Periferia - (anticlerical, desobediência civil, arquivo situacionista, escritos de Leon Tolstoi etc) *Ativismo abc - Coletivo libertário da região do Grande ABC , São Paulo - O coletivo mantêm a casa da largatixa preta onde acontece eventos, oficinas , debates , etc. *Célula Zero - Iniciativa anarquista-verde dos camaradas da Bahia *Biblioteca Virtual Revolucionária - Site do grupo Autonomia, extenso material de ultra-esquerda, com traduções de Jacques Camatte, Fredy Perlman entre outros anarquistas e comunistas autonomos. *Sabotagem - "Conhecimento não se compra, se toma!" *Ciclovida - Iniciativa eco-libertária com o intuito de "por afinidade, estabelecer discussões, conversas e trocas de sementes crioulas - como também - o uso da bicicleta como meio de transporte ecológico". *Freegan.info - Site inteiramente dedicado as idéias, perspectivas e práticas do freeganismo. ;em espanhol e outras *Palabras de Guerra - Noticias da Guerra social, textos, links *Salvajismo - Anti-civilização *Incendio - "Uma publicação de solidariedade teórica bilingüe (espanhol/inglês) latino americana" *www.mariposasdelcaos.cjb.net/ Mariposas Del Caos - Ótimo site com muitas imagens e textos "que almejam contribuir ao combate anárquico e reflexão pessoal do estado atual das coisas" *A Las Barricadas - Contra-informação, notícias. *Caosmosis - Biblioteca virtual com muitos textos, critica a civilização, anarco-primitivismo, anarquismo insurrecionário, anarquia, temas relacionados, etc, etc. *Vidange - Publicação francesa produzida por anarquistas, anti-autoritarios, squaters etc. *Guerra Sociale - Site anarquista italiano, com a analises, textos e artigos italianos traduzidos para o inglês. ;em inglês: *Primitivism.com - Site inteiramente dedicado ao primitivismo *Eco-Action - Portal eco-anarquista *Do or Die - Extinto periódico britânico com foco eco-anarquista, com uma ótima critica pós-esquerda. *Go Wild or Die Tryin - Site dedicado a técnicas e conhecimentos primitivos para uma vida conectada ao selvagem *Green Anarchy - Revista de teoria e prática anarquista anti-civilização, EUA *Green Anarchist - Jornal anarco-primitivista inglês. *Wildroots - Wildroots se baseia num lote de 30 acres nos Estados Unidos, o foco é a vivência e a aprendizagem e o desenvolvimento de técnicas primitivas para a reconexão ao natural *Insurgent Desire - Imenso arquivo de escritos anarquistas, anticivilização, anarquia verde. *Anarchy: A Journal of Desire Armed - Ótima publicação anarquista americana *Anti-politics *Killing King Abacus - Publicação anarquista insurrecionária americana (site lotado de ensaios insurrecionais) *Willfull Disobedience - Publicação anarquista insurrecionária americana *Omnipresence Collective - Um dos sites anarquistas mais completos: eco-anarquismo, libertação animal, resistência indígena, insurrecionalismo, imagens, links, textos, etc *325 colletive - Além de um excelente zine, um excelente site! Anti-prisão, autonomia, insurreição, arquivos, textos em varias línguas, links, zines e brochuras para download. *Radical Graphics - Arquivos de imagens anti-autoritarios, ecológicos e outros temas para montar um zine, panfleto, cartaz, propaganda etc. ;Notícias anarquistas: *Bombs and Shields *Anarchist news *Coletivo 325 *Black and green Bulletin *Blog Erva Daninha *(ALF) *Earth first news *Raivicita noticias ;algumas leituras recomendadas: *Futuro Primitivo - John Zerzan *Correndo no vazio. O fracasso do pensamento simbólico - John Zerzan *Ismael - Daniel Quinn *O maior erro na história da raça humana - Jared Diamond *A Abolição do Trabalho - Bob Black *A Rede de dominação - Wolfi landstreicher *"Revolução Feral" - Feral Faun *Uma Introdução ao Pensamento e Prática Anarquista Anti-Civilização - coletivo Green Anarchy *A Tensão Anarquista - Alfredo M. Bonanno *Alegria Armada - Alfredo M. Bonanno *Encare isso, Sua Política é um Saco - CrimethInc *Lições luditas - Kirkpatric Sale categoria:Escritos de Erva Daninha